Illuminant Fields
Illuminant Fields is the first area in Pikmin: The Rise of the Illuminati. Lots of glowstems surround the area. The remains of dissolved world governments can be seen around the edges of the area. The design of it is currently a work in progress. It is also where Red Pikmin are found. Story After the events with the triangle, Olimar looks beyond the huge footprint, and sees the Red Onion, with a little amount of Red Pikmin, fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb. He goes to the Pikmin, takes control of the situation, and beats the Dwarf Red Bulborb. After that, the triangle starts glowing and a mysterious device, the Control Apparatus, appears. It is surprisingly lightweight, as the few Red Pikmin Olimar has can lift it back to the ship. Once it gets back to the ship, it excitedly proclaims, "Analysis of this device reveals what that huge creature we saw was! According to this, this planet had a secret society called the Illuminati, and that they wanted to dissolve all world governments of the civilization here and start a New World Order. Supposedly, we can use this Control Apparatus (great name, I know) to create a device to fight these Illuminati. Not sure why we'd want to, but we could." After that, Olimar goes back to the ship and leaves the surface, with the Red Onion behind it. Story continues here. Sub-Areas There is a landing site, three large clearings, a cliff, a rusted pathway, and a smaller clearing. Landing Site A small alcove near the first large clearing.. Wildlife None. Main Large Clearing There is a clearing with several raised platforms, with small ramps leading up to each platform. Lots of green Glowstems surround the lower area, and some red Glowstems surround the middle area. The center of the clearing has a triangle on it, and it is where the three mysterious onions were before they were squashed. Now there is just a footprint. Red Pikmin are found beyond the triangle, as well as a Dwarf Red Bulborb. The Control Apparatus can be found here after the Dwarf Red Bulborb has been defeated. After the events of Day 1, Pellet Posies start to grow around the triangle. A gate blocks the path to the next areas. After going through the gate, one can go left, right, or sharp right, each path (eventually) leading to a clearing. Wildlife *Glowstem x??? *Dwarf Red Bulborb x1 *Pellet Posy x3 Treasures *Control Apparatus Left Clearing This clearing is the clearing on the path from the left. It is roughly the same size as the first clearing, and there is a large stump in the middle. The Dank Depths can be found on the stump, and some Dwarf Red Bulborbs surround the area. Besides the stump, there is not much of importance here. Wildlife *Glowstem x6 *Dwarf Red Bulborb x6 Caves *The Dank Depths Right Clearing This is the clearing from the right path. It has a platform in the middle accessible by going on the raised edges of the clearing. On this platform is Takeover Tunnel. A Red Bulborb guards the area, as well as several Male Sheargrubs. A gate blocks the way to the platform. Wildlife *Glowstem x6 *Red Bulborb x1 *Male Sheargrub x6 Caves *Takeover Tunnel The Cliff If one takes the sharp right path, they will end up at a massive cliff, which gives an exceptionally good view of the above-mentioned remains of dissolved world governments. The Connector Deflector can be found on the ledge above the cliff edge.